The Christmas Truce, 1914
by Heinkelboy05
Summary: (Based upon a historical event.) The first year of the Great War is coming to an end, as both sides prepare to celebrate Christmas within the trenches. On the Gallian Front, the first instance of what would later be known forever as the Christmas Truce, would begin. The world made these people enemies, but one day would make them friends.


**Hello everyone. I decided to do something different than I usually do. I created this Christmas themed one-shot set during the WW1 period of my "On the Gallian Front" universe. This story is inspired by the Christmas Truce, an event during the winter of 1914. I figured that given as Christmas is not that far away, this would be somewhat appropriate. I'll start writing more for my main story after New Years. Until then, enjoy this story. And Merry Christmas to you all, and a Happy New Year.**

* * *

 _(Note: I do not own anything. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.)_

 _Christmas Morning, 1914_

 _Central Gallian Front_

 _Ten miles from the Eastern Borders of the Barious Desert_

The armed conflict, now being known as the Great War, had been waging since July of that same year. The Germans and their Ottoman ally have been fighting the Federation, Imperial Russia, Gallia, and the rest of Europa for the past several months. The Germans had managed to gain some ground in Russia, taken Eastern and Northeastern France, parts of Gallia, along with parts of the Balkans and Italy before their advance ground to a halt. Meanwhile, their Ottoman ally had some successes as well as they managed to seize British Kuwait, advanced into the Sinai Peninsula of British controlled Egypt, pushed into the Balkan nations of Bulgaria and Greece, and into the Caucasus region of Russia before their advance was also ground to a halt. Where once the Germans and Ottomans pressed the advantage and marched against their enemies, now the front line had become little more than a stalemate. On all fronts, armies on both sides were now entrenched in a series of complex trench lines with the wide open space of No Man's Land separating them. Now both sides braced for winter as the snow now covered the ground and the temperatures dropped to freezing conditions as the war that many assumed would be over _by_ Christmas Day showed very little signs of ending at all.

In Gallia, the situation was no more different for them. The Germans had managed to cut them off from the Federation nations. Before the Germans and Gallians had become bogged down in trench warfare like the other fronts, the Germans has managed to push from the North into the Naggiar Plains, and seize control of the Barious desert, the Ardennes forest, and the Diebal Mountains which ran along their entire border with the French, cutting them off from the Federation by land. However, the Gallians managed to counterattack and prevent the Germans from advancing any further, which resulted in where the front line was now.

On this cloudy Christmas morning, in one sector of the Gallian trenches, just ten miles from the Barious desert, the Gallian Militia regiment that was stationed there were doing their best to keep warm in this winter. Fresh snow was piled up on the ground and near the trenches where the Gallians had shoveled it out of the trenches. The Gallian Militiamen were either seated out in the front trenches or huddling together with any warm blanket they could find. The trench itself was well built, with the passages made wide, the sides reinforced with wood planks, and with wooden planks upon the ground to act as a floor. The trenches were also well lit during the night, using Ragnite lanterns to illuminate the trenches so that the soldiers could see perfectly as they navigated the corridors. Though the Gallians were willing to retake the ground that they had lost to the Germans, that didn't mean that they were going to be able to do it immediately. It would take weeks, perhaps months before they would be able to mount a counter offensive. They would have to make sure their troops were comfortable enough in these trenches before they would move out and to make them strong enough to survive German shelling from their artillery. But for the Gallian Regulars and Militiamen were more focused on trying to stay warm and trying to get through this Christmas away from home and their families.

The Gallian Militiamen were all wearing their standard light blue uniforms with red stripes, brown leather boots with fur lining, leather gloves, and blue infantry cap. They were wearing their wool overcoats which were the same color as their uniforms, as well as wearing items like scarfs, earmuffs, and fur lined gloves. They wore these items in order to keep themselves warm in this brutally cold climate. Each of them had a Gallian Mauser 1889 bolt-action rifle, their armies standard issue weapon, either slung over their shoulder or lying next to them. They didn't know how their German counterparts were doing in their trenches on the other side of No Man's Land but they imagined they were somehow warmer than the Gallians were. And their mood was likely better than that of the Gallians were.

Both armies had seemingly establish a non-official truce during this time of the year, launching no attacks or offensives of any kind during Christmas. However, this wasn't much of a comfort to the Gallians. For the Gallian Regulars and Militiamen stationed in the trenches, they weren't exactly happy about the idea of being away from home, especially with Christmas day tomorrow. They all remembered how the politicians said that this war would be over by Christmas. But as Christmas day was already here, there wasn't really much of a chance that this war was going to be over by then. Not with the state it was currently in. For now, they were glad that they didn't have to fight the Germans and they tried to get into the Christmas spirit as best as they could. They tried to do this mainly by hanging their trench art decorations, and even putting up a small little Christmas tree in the trenches and decorated it to the best of their ability. All they could simply do was sit in the cold trenches and lull about the misfortune they had about being away from home during Christmas.

Huddled together in one section of the trench, the Gallian militiamen couldn't do much aside from mumble about their misery.

"Well this is just great. _'This war won't be long'_ they said. _'We'll all be home by Christmas'_ they said. Hmph. Last time I'm ever gonna believe something a bunch of politicians says," groaned one Militiaman, named Jim, as he was sipping a cup of trench brewed coffee in an attempt to try and warm himself. Jim was an nineteen year old recruit who was conscripted into the Militia the day the war began. He had short brown hair cut in a military style, green eyes, and a youthful face that was typical of the recruits his age who make up a substantial portion of the armies in this war.

"No kidding. Here we are, freezing our asses off in some hole in the ground while they're all safe at the capital in their warm little homes. Anyone else feel that this is unfair?" asked a female Militia soldier, named Elise, equally displeased about their situation as well. Her question was answered when the several dozen Militia soldiers huddled together in the trench corridors with them silently raised their hands, showing that they were all in agreement. Elise was a year younger than Jim, and the two knew each other from basic training before being sent to the front. She had long, flowing hair that was fiery red, blue eyes, and had freckles on her cheeks and nose.

Another Militiaman, a male Darcsen, known to his squad as Azi, entered the conversation. Azi, like the rest of the Darcsen people, had dark-blue hair and eyes, as well as a thin mustache, with him being the Sergeant in the group. He said his piece, saying "I hate this damn war. We haven't moved from this spot since September and neither have the Germans. If no one's gaining anything then why don't we all just go home? The Generals sure seem to be enjoying Christmas. They all get to go home."

"You think so, do ya?" said a deep, gruff voice which caused everyone to turn and see who it was that said it. They turned to see a twenty-seven year old man wearing a General's uniform, looking similar to the Gallian Militia's uniform but with two white sashes crossing each other in front of his uniform and it being the same deep blue color as the uniforms of the Gallian Regulars. He wore an overcoat over it to help keep him warm like the rest of his troops. The only differences was that this one was made out of a finer wool, his epaulets showing his rank, and the fact that it seemed to be better made in order to befit his rank. Attached to his belt was a sheathed infantry cutlass, as well as a holstered Colt 1911, Gallia's standard service pistol which was a Gallian copy of the American gun. The man had combed back brown hair that seemed spiky at the ends, brown eyes, a scar over his left eye, as well as a short brown mustache and beard. Physically the man was tall and his presence was enough for his men to suddenly snap to attention and give him a stiff salute. For the man before them was their commanding officer: General Belgen Gunther.

"G-General Gunther sir! W-what are you doing here?" asked Phillip, stuttering a response out of his mouth.

"Spending Christmas with you all by the looks of it. Figured that if you're going to be out here in the cold then maybe I should as well," explained Belgen, taking a seat beside Jim and Elise, with a cup of the trench brewed coffee in his hands.

"But, General...why us? You're a General. You can be home with your son sir. I...I think he would like to spend Christmas with his father," suggested Azi, treading lightly on the subject. Everyone in the unit knew that this was a touchy subject for the General. His wife was killed by German artillery during the first days of the war, leaving him alone to raise his one year old son, Welkin. For now, his son was safe in Randgriz, being taken cared of by Belgen's friend Martha. Belgen never talked much about it, but they could all tell that he was hurting inside from the loss, but was soldiering on regardless.

"I agree. But...I'd rather celebrate Christmas with my son once this whole war is over. When he doesn't have to worry about a German invasion. So until then, I'll be spending Christmas with you all," said Gunther, trying to act like his usual stoic self but they could see the pain he was trying to hide. Seeing it, the soldiers decided that maybe it was time for them to change the topic. However, before they could they heard something that made them stop for a moment.

They heard what sounded like singing, coming from the German side of No Man's Land. Turning their heads in that direction, staying in the trenches, and staying as quiet as possible, they listened closely to see if they were just hearing things. But through the cold, crisp, winter air they could hear the voices of the German troops as they sang Christmas carols. It seems that like the Gallians, they were trying to celebrate Christmas away from home, and their spirits seemed to be in better conditions than the Gallians were.

"Well how do ya like that? They're actually celebrating Christmas," commented a Militiaman, surprised to see this.

"Why? You don't think the Germans have Christmas in their country?" questioned Azi, in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"I don't know, I just never thought about it. Whenever you hear about Germania, it's always about them wanting to conquer other nations. Nothing more," replied the Militiaman.

"The Germans have lives soldier, just like you and me. And they're trying to celebrate Christmas just like us," said Belgen, explain the situation to them.

"I think I know this song. I don't speak German but I can tell from the tune. It's "Silent Night". I love that song. I'd sing it every time Christmas came along," said Elise, as she recognized the song the Germans were singing as they finished singing. It reminded her of home, singing Christmas songs with her parents and her siblings. It reminded her how that she wished she was home right now, in the warmth of her home. Belgen Gunther saw this in her face along with others in his unit. They all seemed to light up a bit upon hearing the Christmas song and he then figured out a way to brighten their spirits.

Looking to Elise, he asked her "Well then Private, since you're fond of singing Christmas carols, how about a song for the occasion?" asked the General, taking a sip from his mug as he did so. Elise's expression soon changed quickly to one of surprise as her head turned straight towards Belgen, shocked by what he had just asked. She never thought that someone like General Belgen Gunther would ever ask that. He always presented himself as the stoic, stern but fair commanding officer that was always serious when in battle or not. Now here he was, suggesting that Elise sing a Christmas song in order to lift everyone's spirits. Even if she was to accept the idea, she didn't know if she could do it. She only sang either to her family or in private, never before a group of strangers, though considering that she's been fighting alongside the men in this regiment for months, she wouldn't really classify them as strangers. Still, she wasn't exactly used to the idea.

"I-I'm not so sure I can do that sir," stuttered out Elise, her freckled cheeks turning slightly red out of embarrassment.

"Come on Elise. Sing a song. I'd love to hear it," said Jim, giving her some encouragement.

"Yeah, show us what you've got," added Azi, with the rest of the unit doing the same, all looking forward to hearing Elise singing. Hearing them all look forward to this surprised Elise, as she had never really expected them to react like this. Hearing them all being supportive like this seemed to raise Elise's spirits and gave her a bit of courage as well. So she decided that perhaps, in the spirit of the holidays, that she just try and song a song for them. Taking her shouldered rifle and putting it down, she took a small box and stood on it in order for everyone to see her. As all eyes were on her, she dusted the snow off of her, took in a deep breath, and began singing a few chords of another one of her favorite Christmas songs. And as she began to sing, she did it with a voice as soft and sweet as an angel.

 _ **God rest ye merry gentlemen**_  
 _ **Let nothing you dismay**_  
 _ **Remember Christ our Savior**_  
 _ **Was born upon this day**_  
 _ **To save us all from Satan's power**_  
 _ **When we were gone astray**_

 _ **Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_  
 _ **Comfort and joy**_  
 _ **Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_

It didn't take long for Elise's voice to enchant everyone present. They never knew that she had this great a singing voice, let alone that she could sing in general. Hearing it like this was just surprising. And all the men and women in this Militia regiment were hanging on every word that she was singing.

 ** _From God our Heavenly Father_**  
 ** _A blessed angel came_**  
 ** _And unto certain shepherds_**  
 ** _Brought tidings of the same_**  
 ** _How that in Bethlehem was born_**  
 ** _The Son of God by Name_**

 ** _Oh, tidings of comfort and joy_**  
 ** _Comfort and joy_**  
 ** _Oh, tidings of comfort and joy_**

As she was about to begin singing the next verse, she stopped upon hearing a noise in the air coming from the German trenches once more. This time, it was the sound of a violin being played. With all turning their heads they listened to the violin playing coming from the German side. It appeared that they had heard Elise singing from the other side of No Man's Land and one of them must have decided to pitch in to her performance with some music. The unknown German was playing the violin to the same tune as the song was normally sung to. This surprised the Gallians, realizing someone from the German lines doing it. Just a few days ago, the two sides would have gladly shot up each other without a second thought. But it seems that the Christmas spirit was affecting them as well. Hearing this, Elise was also surprised, believing like many Gallians that the Germans were merely warmongers. But she saw that perhaps this wasn't the case. Quickly realizing that the German was still playing the violin, waiting for her to continue singing. Listening in for the right moment to continue, she soon found it and continued with the song.

 _ **The shepherds at those tidings**_  
 _ **Rejoiced much in mind**_  
 _ **And left their flocks a-fleeting**_  
 _ **In tempest, storm, and wind**_  
 _ **And went to Bethlehem straight way**_  
 _ **This blessed Name to find**_

 _ **Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_  
 _ **Comfort and joy**_  
 _ **Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_

For the next final verse of the song, at least for what Elise was planning to sing, was the one where she didn't have to sing alone. For Jim, Belgen, Azi, and the rest of the regiment that was present began to sing it with her, all the while the German was still playing that violin for all to hear.

 ** _But when to Bethlehem they came_**  
 ** _Where at this infant lay_**  
 ** _They found him in a manger_**  
 ** _Where oxen feed on hay_**  
 ** _His Mother Mary kneeling_**  
 ** _Upon the Lord did pray_**

 ** _Oh, tidings of comfort and joy_**  
 ** _Comfort and joy_**  
 ** _Oh, tidings of comfort and joy_**

With the song finished, the regiment all gave her a standing ovation, clapping and applauding her for the fine performance that she just gave them. Some even gave her a few whistles as she took off her hat and holding it in her hand, gave the group a nice boy and a small curtsy, using her overcoat as a simple skirt. Once she was done, she put her cap back on her head and took a step down from the box before General Gunther stood up and raised his hand slightly, indicating that he wanted the crowd to calm down. Almost immediately after he put up his hand, they quickly calmed down. Putting his hand down, Belgen announced "Alright. Now that everyone is in the holiday spirits, perhaps we should try and do some more celebrating? I had the cook here make us something out of what he had. We'll all go and have something to eat and after that, we can open up the mail we received from home. Perhaps we can still celebrate Christmas after all. What say you all?"

Gunther got his answer when the regiment responded in unison with a "sir, yes sir". With a smile, Gunther lead them to where the cook's station was in order for them to receive a Christmas lunch of military rations creatively made in order to make them fit this festive holiday. Due to the mass of people in the trenches, it would be slow going before they reached it. As they all headed there, Elise, who was in the rear, stopped for a moment and looked up to the edge of the trench that faced the German side, seemingly deep in thought. Hearing the German play the violin for her was surprising, but also in a sense...enlightening. Elise couldn't help but wonder if they were feeling the same way as the Gallians in terms of how they felt this Christmas: feeling somewhat depressed that they were here instead of home and only singing the song and joining in with hers in order to try and hide how saddened they were.

But in that moment, that one moment during her song, it seemed that all the animosities between the two sides melted away. In that moment, they weren't enemies. Perhaps if things were different, if history had been kinder...then maybe they could have been friends. Then a thought came into Elise's head. A thought that suggested that perhaps they could be friends just for today. She soon developed an idea how to do so. This idea would either be described as either brave or crazy. The answer would depend on whoever heard the plan. Normally she wouldn't have conceived this idea, thinking it would be suicidal. But after singing that song to the regiment, she seemed to had gained a bit of courage and she seemed to be acting upon it. But she was going to go with her idea: she was going over the top and talk to the Germans.

Leaving her rifle behind in order to make her gesture seem more peaceful, she calmly walked onto the step before the trench ladders, took one of her hands and raised it up high, using her other hand to support her as she climbed up the trench ladder. Once she reached high enough that she didn't need to support herself, and past the point where she was now visible to the Germans, she raised her other arm up high as if surrendering to once again display her peaceful intentions. Internally, her heart was racing as she hoped to whatever God was listening that the Germans wouldn't shoot her. Going over the top of the trenches only meant that someone was about to attack either side. And soldiers who peaked out their heads on either side usually got shot by snipers, leaving the message that no one should stick any part of themselves out of the cover in the trenches if they wanted to survive. And as she now stood at the edge of No Man's Land, she couldn't help but wonder if this plan wasn't going to bite her in the ass.

It was safe to say that her action hadn't gone unnoticed by the Germans. One of them, who was monitoring No Man's Land through a set of trench binoculars, saw Elise now standing in No man's land, arms raised. Suddenly, the soldiers training kicked into high gear as he alerted his comrades by shouting _"Gallian soldat! Gallian soldat!"_

The Germans quickly moved into their battle stations, grabbing their rifles and taking positions on the trench line, sights trained on Elise and ready to fire at a moment's notice. The sound of the Germans getting prepared soon reached the rest of the militiamen's ears as they turned their heads around to see what was going on, and soon saw Elise standing out in the open on No Man's Land. Their eyes widened in shock at seeing Elise doing something so dangerous. Without a second thought, they all rushed over to the front of the trenches to try and get her down before she got herself killed. All the while, Elise could hear them call out to her.

"Elise! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Get down from there!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed up there?!"

Elise paid no mind to them as she slowly took a step forward, moving at a snail's pace towards the German trenches, and towards the soldiers who still had their rifles and now machine guns pointing right at her. The following moments were filled with tension as all waited for something to happen. The Gallians stood in the trenches, heads peeking out behind cover as they watched Elise slowly walked, all silently hoping that she turns around and run back. The Germans were keeping their guns trained on Elise, waiting to see what would happen and fire when they were given the order. And Elise...she was merely hoping that this idea of hers would turn out okay.

As she continued walking, she managed to hear one of the German soldiers shout out _"Halt! Nicht schießen! Nicht schießen!"_

The Germans slowly, though hesitantly lowered their weapons, though still holding on to them. Seeing this, Elise started moving a little faster, though still having her arms raised over her head just to make sure they didn't shoot back. One of the Germans soon began climbing out of the trenches as well, as of to meet Elise in No Man's Land. The soldier was about Elise's age, was wearing a field gray German uniform and overcoat, black leather boots, and an infantry cap with a rad band around it. As he moved forward to meet her, Elise lowered her hands and let them rest at her sides, seeing that the danger had passed.

What's more, the Gallians, even General Gunther himself, watching this suddenly climbed out of their trenches and began walking towards the Germans with the Germans doing the same a few seconds later. As both sides began to meet in the middle of No Man's Land, the two sides merely stood there, unsure of what to do. That is until Elise made the first move, extending an open hand towards the German who came out first and said "My name's Elise."

The German soldier waited a little bit before grabbing her hand ans shaking it as well, before saying _"Mein Name ist Otto."_

"Nice to meet you Otto," replied Elise with a smile. Before she knew it, General Gunther did the same thing, shaking hands with the German commander and introducing himself from there. It started a snowball effect where the the soldiers of both sides did the same and at that moment, things began to change.

* * *

Within the hour the two sides were all out in No Man's Land and from the way they acted toward each other, you would never have known that they were fighting. They were all talking, playing a game of soccer (which the Gallians won 3-2), exchanging gifts such as chocolate and tea. But the most amazing fact of it all was the fact that these soldiers, who just yesterday were enemies, had seemingly become friends. And as the sun began to set upon this Christmas Day, as a final bit of their celebration, they listened to Elise sing another rendition of the song she sang earlier today, but this time with another verse added to the end in which they all sang together, joining their voices together in unison.

 _ **Now to the Lord sing praises**_  
 _ **All you within this place**_  
 _ **And with true love and brotherhood**_  
 _ **Each other now embrace**_  
 _ **This holy tide of Christmas**_  
 _ **All others doth deface**_

 _ **Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_  
 _ **Comfort and joy**_  
 _ **Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_

* * *

 _Epilogue_

 _"In a world that had been thrown into a bloody and destructive conflict, a simple gesture of kindness in this war helped shine a beacon of hope that humanity had not truly lost it's way." - Archduke Albert II, ruler of Gallia from 1900-1925_

 _The event known as the Christmas Truce was a widespread event throughout the trenches of the Great War where soldiers on both sides set aside their differences that night. Tens of thousands of soldiers on both sides took part in the event. And the truce has become synonymous with peace movements who draw upon the events of the truce._

 _The world made them enemies...that night made them friends._

 _ **General Belgen Gunther:** General Gunther continued to lead Gallia throughout the Great War, with his efforts earning him the title of "Hero of Gallia". He passed away from a sudden illness in 1926 at the age of 39. His son Welkin Gunther would go on to become a hero during the German invasion of Gallia in 1935._

 _ **Elise:** Elise survived the war and retired from the Militia. She moved to the city of Mellvere and lived out the rest of her days in peace.  
_

 _ **Jim:** Survived the war and married Elise in 1919. Moved with her to Mellvere where they raised a family together._

 _ **Azi:** Azi was wounded in a German gas attack in 1915, and lost on his sight, resulting in his discharge from the army._

 _ **Otto:** Otto was wounded during the opening stages of the Battle of Verdun in February, resulting in the loss of the use of his legs. He had just turned 20._

* * *

 **As usual, if you have a question or comment about this chapter or the story in general, simply send me a PM and I'll answer as best as I can. Also, don't forget to leave a review and to leave a comment on my Valkyria Chronicles Forum as well as to add to the polls I have there.**

 **Until then,**

 **\- Heinkelboy05**


End file.
